


The Dragon is Sated

by Desideratum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, And basically Hanzo being a massive furry, M/M, McCree still using many different pet names, PWP, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desideratum/pseuds/Desideratum
Summary: Hanzo wants to fuck the big bad wolf. A pwp werewolf fic that’s very size difference focused and also Hanzo is furry as hell.





	

It had been a gruelling day’s work on the field for the whole Overwatch team as they fought back Talon agents from stealing a shipment of valuable parts and equipment, but in the end they won without too much damage done to themselves or the payload.

Back at base they had a short celebration over supper with Winston complimenting everyone on their strong team work. After almost half of the team had parted ways to rest early for the next mission. Those not assigned to it chose to hang around the common room or mess around in the training area.

Hanzo had time to spare this evening as he wasn't been assigned to the next mission but he had his own mission this evening. He looked out of the hallway window at the orange sunset, the full moon was starting to light up and smiled inwardly to himself. He had to find McCree, the gunslinger who he had taken for a lover and who had a unique trait amongst his teammates.

A deep earnest laughter from the direction of Jesse’s room tipped him off and hastily the archer made his way across the hallway and up the tower to the gunslinger’s room, an isolated dorm for back when he had less discipline over his other self.

Upon arriving at the top of the stairs Hanzo could see Mercy saying her farewells to McCree.

“Jesse you can visit me anytime at the infirmary if you run out of suppressants. Take care of yourself tonight.”

“Thanks Angie yer always lookin’ out for me.”

Mercy turned heel and gracefully passed Hanzo with a small smile and a polite good evening. He could feel she was still a bit uneasy around him with his history.

“Howdy sweetpea!” The gunslinger beamed a large smile from the doorway snapping Hanzo out of his thoughts.

Hanzo smiled back and quickly moved to where McCree stood.

“Honey what brings you here? Ya gotta know what tonight is.”

“I do.” Hanzo smirked at the taller man and suddenly pushed him against the door kissing him with determination. Hands fisting into McCree’s hair as he ravished his lips.

It was McCree who broke off the kiss, the air knocked completely out his lungs, face and lips tinged slightly red from the heated kiss.

“Darlin’” He sighed between breaths. “If you really want to tonight I'm gonna need a second to take these.” 

He lifted his hand presenting the two small pills Mercy had given him earlier. Hanzo shook his head and placed a hand over the suppressants.

“I want the wolf tonight. I want all of you.”

McCree swallowed and licked at his lips. “A-are ya sure about this sweetheart? I know I been good enough at controlling that part o’ me, but it’s harder on a full moon and I ain’t ever been… intimate when I’m like that...”

“Yes I am sure. I know that you keep an emergency shot in your top draw if it comes to that. I’ve watched you in battle and I have seen you take responsive orders even when you are the beast. I am confident about this. I want this.”

Hanzo weaved his fingers into Jesse’s shirt gracefully undoing the buttons and slid both of his hands along the exposed skin of Jeese’s stomach and chest. He ran his fingers through the thick chest hair while McCree watched intently, face getting more and more flustered. Hanzo rubbed gentle circles around his nipples and then without warning gave one a sharp pinch making McCree gasp.

“You haven’t given me your answer yet.”

“W-Well darlin’, sugar plum I… I’ve really always wanted to try.” The cowboy let out a shaky breath as he thumbed at Hanzo’s obi. “All my senses are heightened in that state so if yer sure…”

“I am.”

McCree wordlessly moved them away from the door closing it behind him with his foot. Hearing it click closed Hanzo wasted no time pushing Jesse’s shirt off his shoulders letting it drop to the floor. Nimble fingers worked McCree’s trouser zipper as McCree himself fumbled a bit with the obi’s bow. Hanzo stilled himself to allow McCree to undo the sash and gently push the kyudo gi off his shoulder.

“Hanzo darlin’ you look more gorgeous everytime I see ya.”

Hanzo felt his face heat up at the compliment. He had become used to the loving pet names but he was still caught off guard by the earnest affections and loving comments. He cleared his throat a little before continuing to palm McCree though his underwear earning him a small moan from the larger man.

McCree started to pepper kisses up and the archer’s neck and shoulder as he moaned darlins, honeys and sweetpeas at the skillful touch of Hanzo’s hands working his length. Hanzo grinned to himself as he felt Jesse’s cock hardening in his clothing. Satisfied he gently pushed back on McCree’s broad chest who in turn stopped and looked back at Hanzo confused. Hanzo could see that McCree was about to protest at the sudden pause but he held up a finger to silence him and then slowly went to his knees sliding McCree’s trousers down as he went. McCree got the idea very quickly and stepped out of his pants.

“Darlin’ are yer sure you don’t want anythin’ before ya know…? Can’t exactly do much delicate work once I have my claws.”

Hanzo shook his head. “No I want to concentrate on you tonight.”

He looked at McCree’s half hard cock in front of him and pumped his hand along it with more ease than before and heard Jesse let out an agreeable moan. It didn’t take long for his whole length to reach full size already ridiculously big for a normal human. Hanzo gently sucked at the tip before taking more of him into his mouth and working his tongue along the underside. 

“Honey... if you continue like this… I don’t think I’ll last... ‘til the wolf is ready.” McCree panted above him.

Hanzo continued knowing that Jesse could last longer than this. He pressed down further onto Jesse’s shaft taking in as much as he could until he heard a strangled cry above him and two strong hands on his shoulders pushing him back carefully.

“Haaaanzzzzooo–” McCree cried out through clenched jaws as he took two steps back.

Initially worried that he had pushed McCree too far Hanzo started to motion towards McCree, but he could see now in the moonlight that McCree was shifting. His form quickly growing larger, more wolf-like, fur beginning to cover his whole body. Prosthetic clinking as it changed to match his hands as they shifted from human to something more animalesque with large menacing claws. McCree snapped his jaws as the shift ended, snorting a sharp breath through his muzzle, eyes closed as he adjusted mentally to his beastly form. 

Hunched over he was already taller than Hanzo but as Jesse’s werewolf form slowly stood up to full height he towered over the other man. Hanzo took the two steps to close the distance between them and ran his fingers through McCree’s now heavily furred chest. He ran a hand up the back of McCree’s bristly neck feeling the coarse fur and sinewy muscle, continuing up and along the underside of his jaw feeling one of the large exposed canines. He shivered at the thought that these teeth could easily tear him apart were now quiet and accepting of his curious touches.

His attentions then drew southward towards McCree’s now equally as enormous arousal even as it had flagged a little from the shift and lack of stimulation. Hanzo reached a hand down to softly stroke along the shaft and as he did Jesse’s eyes snapped open and his ears flipped forward. Hanzo could feel his now gold slitted eyes watching him with an intensity as he continued now with two hands working them up and down the considerable length of his cock, feeling it twitch a little, starting to rouse once again. McCree let out a rumble half way between a growl and a purr and Hanzo felt a warmth in his own groin at the thrill of it all. Feeling the beast’s full girth now in his hands excited him more than he thought it would. A thick drop of precum beaded at the top further displaying the gunslinger now werewolf’s state of arousal at Hanzo’s touch.

Suddenly McCree’s massive wolven form bore down on Hanzo’s smaller human form grabbing him by the shoulders, taking him by surprise and crushing him against the wall. McCree’s huge erect cock grinding impatiently along the crease of Hanzo’s still clothed ass and up his back leaving a streak of wet precum with every stroke.

Hanzo struggled a little to turn himself under the weight of the beast pressed heavily against him while the werewolf desperately rutted on him.

“Still yourself Jesse or you'll finish this up too quickly.” 

He gave the wolf a smirk as he saw Jesse trying to hold himself back from trying to claim his lover right there and then. A deep rumbling sound reverberated from Jesse’s broad and powerful chest that shook Hanzo to his core.

Gracefully Hanzo used one hand to rub the slick of McCree’s beastly shaft while using the other to untie and lower his hakama pants down stepping out of them. He could hear the heavy breathing of the wolf in his ear, eyes narrowing in anticipation. Swiping the thick droplet of precum from the tip he then switched hands, rubbing the more sensitive under side of the monstrous length in front of him with his other hand. Definitely a worthy challenge he smiled to himself feeling the solid heavy mass with his fingers.

McCree started to slowly rut into his hand breaking the archer out out of his trance. While Hanzo tried to keep the beast satisfied for the moment he lowered his hand down pressing a finger into himself, slickened with the precum from before. It didn't take long until he could slip two fingers in and as he did Jesse released a throaty growl, thrusting with more weight into his hand once again pressing his large form into the smaller man. Hanzo could feel his own arousal starting to peak at the stimulation of his own hand and the occasional stroke of Jesse’s cock sliding along his own.

It took Hanzo a bit more concentration to stay the beast in McCree as he scissored the two fingers inside him, working himself up to a third finger and finally a forth for good measure. All the while McCree had picked up pace as he rutted impatiently against the Hanzo’s abdomen and getting slick up and down him.

“Jesse!” Hanzo barked. “I'm ready before you finish yourself up like this.”

Jesse’s ear perked up alert as he stopped rutting instantly then with two big paws, one monster and one mechanical, grabbed at Hanzo’s waist spinning him around and pushing him roughly down onto all fours.

This time the werewolf rutted with more intent heavy and slow between the exposed crease of Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo raised it slightly inviting and displaying himself fully to McCree. McCree didn't need another hint as he lined up his solid cock and pressed the wide head into Hanzo. Hanzo cried out a little as he felt his body constrict around the sudden intrusion, much larger than his fingers or anything he had taken before. He could hear Jesse rumbling deeply above him trying to stay to beast to let Hanzo adjust. 

After a moment Hanzo felt his body began to relax and he slowly moved against McCree coaxing him to continue. McCree slowly slid his thick length further into Hanzo as he breathed heavily, groaning pleasurably at the sensation of being filled completely. Just as Hanzo thought that McCree was fully inside of him McCree gave a quick thrust forcing the last considerable length in and finally hilting himself to the base causing Hanzo to let out a strangled call. Stillness fell upon the room for a few moments as they caught their breath; the bright moon casting both light and shadow in the room for what felt like an eternity to Hanzo.

From then the beast’s desire started to take over McCree and he began to thrust into Hanzo. Shallow at first but the pace quickened building up into deeper powerful strokes. Hanzo could feel his body struggling to keep up, a mix of pleasure and pain washed over him. Beads of sweat gathering along his brow and creating a sheen along his skin. The slap of skin against skin muffled by the furry pelt that now covered McCree’s body.

Hanzo felt a large clawed hand travelling up along his back stopping between his shoulder blades pressing down on him forcing his upper body to lower while raising his ass even higher allowing further access for the werewolf to fuck him deeper than before. His own cock slapping his stomach each time McCree slammed back into him hearing himself pant and moan involuntarily. The animalistic breathing and low growling of McCree above him as he pounded into Hanzo.

Hanzo abruptly felt the heavy paw at his neck travel back down to his hip and found himself being gripped once again this time, lifting him up as the beast now drove Hanzo onto him, picking him up and fucking him relentlessly. Then with one determined thrust he felt McCree drive back in hilting himself fully, claws gripping tightly on his hips. Suddenly Hanzo felt the already thick length inside him swell filling and stretching him further, knotting him to McCree. The werewolf nipped sharply at his shoulder, possessively as he tried to push further into Hanzo unable to withdraw. 

The archer saw stars as he climaxed spilling fat ropes of cum onto his stomach and the floor beneath him as he cried out. He body clenched tightly around McCree making the wolf rumble deeply as he made one last final thrust before violently coming inside of Hanzo. Hanzo could feel each wave filling him completely as some dripped out of him onto the floor mixing in messily with his own. 

Hanzo heard McCree let out a breathy sigh and felt his weight sagging into him tired from their climax. He moved slightly to avoid being crushed under the werewolf still knotted to him dragging him down. Hanzo felt large powerful arms wrapped around him protectively and he felt himself succumb to his own exhaustion setting in as he closed his eyes slipping into a deep slumber.

 

\-----

 

Hanzo woke blinking at the blinding morning sun that shone in through the window. He had been moved to the bed and a light blanket had been placed on him at some point but Jesse wasn’t by his side. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he could feel his whole body protesting from the movement, aching and empty he let out groan.

“Oh pumpkin yer finally up!” Jesse’s head popped around the kitchenette door way.

Back in his human form now the gunslinger entered the room holding a cup of tea.

“Uhh… It’s jus’ the normal stuff from the common room but I figured somethin’ warm would be umm… welcome this mornin’.” He grinned sheepishly handing the mug to Hanzo before sitting down the bed next to him.

Hanzo nodded and smiled accepting the tea as he carefully sat up on the edge of the bed, wrapping the blanket around him. They sat together in silence as Hanzo quietly sipped at his tea it tasted cheap but it did the trick. He sighed comfortably and leaned gently into Jesse’s side.

“Ya know…” McCree started breaking the silence. “I thought I broke you last night. Didn’t know that my dick could get bigger. Tried to rouse ya at first but you were so deep asleep. Even let me carry ya to the bed without a fuss but then when I put yer down you mumbled somethin’ in Japanese. Caught me by surprise!”

Hanzo let out a small laugh. He couldn’t recall anything after the climax at all, he must have been much more exhausted than he realised.

McCree scratched nervously at his beard. “So I really enjoyed myself las’ night I’m hopin’ you did too, but just wantin’ to let yer know there ain’t no obligation to continue.” He looked down at Hanzo warmly but his brows were knitted in concern.

Hanzo smirked and pressed a kiss to Jesse’s lips. “When is the next full moon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love furry Hanzo ahahaha
> 
> I don't have a beta as I'm too shy atm and only really started writing intermittently so feedback is appreciated!! Also if there are any typos let me know and I'll fix them up.


End file.
